I'm a Bad Kid, Baby
by BornCourageous
Summary: Blaine had quite the past before he transferred to McKinley High and met Kurt Hummel. one-shot. AU.


He would never tell Kurt how he had gotten the scar that split his left brow in two. He had never told anyone and never planned to. He wasn't the mildly angsty teen with daddy issues like everyone thought. Blaine Anderson was underestimated by everyone, he wasn't a __terrible __person. He didn't steal candy from babies, snatch old ladies purses or kill innocent puppies, he just liked revenge. If you crossed Blaine, it was an experience most didn't live to do again.

__He hated the girl for a long time for no reason, when she told everyone in their local high school that he was gay, he no longer needed one. His control shattered. He had waited until she was home alone, the parents at the country club and leaving her vulnerable. She fought back with more force than he had expected, but it was easy to overpower her after she sliced his brow with the pairing knife that she held in front of her like a sword. The disposal was easy, she was easy to carry and after awhile everyone thought she was kidnapped.__

His father had decided to enrolled him in Dalton Academy, a school where he would learn to behave properly with other rebelling youth, after his next altercations with his classmates.

When Blaine transferred to McKinley he had a few self control issues which landed him in detention, he didn't mind. At McKinley, detention was like heaven compared to detention at Dalton. In detention at McKinley is where he met Kurt Hummel.

Kurt had detention for three days for knocking a slushy from an asshole jock's hand, the same jock who had been stalking him for over a month. Blaine was amused at the boy's flamboyant spirit. He was strong, he could tell from just talking to the boy during the two hours of sitting beside eachother in Mr. Dunn's history class.

Blaine had been placed there for a more violent matter, it seemed like the same jock who had been bothering Kurt decided that it was Blaine's turn for some harassment. Blaine didn't react well, getting more than his fair share of blows in against the boy who was twice his size. He was told that the bigger teen was now in the hospital, yet he couldn't bring himself to care.

After that day in detention the two boys only grew closer, Blaine hid away the more violent side of himself when Kurt was around, unless Kurt was being bothered, only then did he become truly fearful that he would revisit his past experience.

Blaine tried to remove himself from his past, brush it off as nothing, he wouldn't do it again. Yet it always popped into his mind when people had even come close to Kurt.

__I could kill them if I really wanted to. No one would miss them anyway.__

Then he remembers Kurt. The innocent, porcelain skinned boy who didn't seem to care about his past or what he had done to others. The boy who seen him as a real person who had things to contribute to society.

He was walking Kurt to English class, Kurt was telling Blaine about the latest cover model for Vogue and how horribly the shoot turned out when suddenly, Kurt was pushed face first into the nearest group of lockers. Blaine's eyes shot towards the large jock who had been responsible for the shove.

Blaine felt the familiar heat in his gut, the clench in his chest, but it was stronger. Like something had snapped. His fist curled and before he knew what he had done, the large boy was on the ground with Blaine straddling his ribs. Blaine no longer felt the pain from the punches rattling through his hands and slightly up his arms, he just felt the pleasure that he always does knowing that the painful yells he hears is being caused by him. He jumped up quickly and praised himself for wearing his steel toed boots instead of sneakers today. He kicked at his ribs several times with the grin still stuck to his face. Kurt grabbed Blaine's collar and pulled him away from the boy laying on the ground, groaning in pain.

"What are you doing! Are you crazy!"

"I'd kill for you." Blaine said shortly. Not tossing a look towards the injured jock, he walked down the hall. The crowd that formed quickly made a path for the boy out of fear that they too would get the shit kicked out of them.

Blaine's laugh was heard through the quiet hallway. For once in the few weeks that Kurt had known Blaine, he was scared of him. Afraid of the boy who he thought to be caring and considerate. He leaned against the locker behind him and slowly slid down it, placing his head in his hands and silently crying to the sound of Blaine's ominous laughter.


End file.
